Spirit Blessed
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Ephraim and his pack have continued phasing as their mate Bella foretold that they would be needed once their descendants started phasing. So they have kept their existence hidden from the tribe, only one knows that they still live. Everything changes when Sam transforms and now they must teach their children how to survive as danger surrounds them on all sides. B/Eph B/Levi B/Quil
1. Prologue

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Another idea that popped into my head and had to be written! This is another Bella/Pack pairing but with different wolves. Bella/Ephraim, Bella/Levi, Bella/Quil II. **

**PLEASE READ: I want to let you know that this story does take place in the present (meaning the time where our wolves are phasing). I only did this prologue in the past and there may be flashbacks later on in the story but everything takes place nowadays. **

**The reason that Bella and her wolves are still around will be explained in time.**

**Now without further ado...**

Prologue

_First Beach, 1937_

Bella huddled her sleeping daughter closer to her chest as she wrapped the thick blanket more securely around them. She thanked whoever listened that it was not raining because she wanted to relish this place as much as she could before going back to the train station for the next leg of her journey.

Although a tingling feeling fluttered in her chest that this was the place she was meant to be.

It didn't surprise her in the least as she had dreamed of this place for the past couple years and she had always pictured this exact beach during that the times her husband beat her. This spot was her safe place and she didn't even know it really existed until she had ended up here when she accidentally took the wrong train.

Those kind of mistakes never happen to Bella, but she was grateful that she was able to see this place even if she was going to leave it soon.

A little drop of rain ran down her porcelain cheek and she sighed thinking it was now time to go. She stood covering the blanket over her daughter Anna so that she was shielded from the rain. Bella didn't need to have her sick on top of trying to outrun her husband.

By now she knew that Michael Hunter was after her but she hoped that he had lost her trail.

She began to make her way back the way she had come knowing that the rain was going to get worse soon.

"Hello, Miss?" A husky voice asked and she turned to look up at the impossibly tall man who was thick with muscle in all the right places. She tried not to let her eyes wander as it was improper but she couldn't help but gape at the bare chested man. His long silky stands of his ebony hair lying straight down to the middle of his chest gave him a sort of beauty that she had never seen before.

She knew she should feel fear at the sight of him especially how she had been skeptical of any man due to the abuse she had suffered.

However, looking at the man before her made her feel the most safe that she had ever felt since becoming entangled in the life of Michael.

"Yes?" Bella asked shyly.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were going to walk in this rain." He paused his eyes landing on the sleeping child in her arms. "A storm is coming and a lady such as yourself ought to be in a warm place especially with a child so young."

Bella's eyes darted around not sure why she seemed to want to trust this man.

"I'm Ephraim Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe, and I would like to offer you shelter at least till the storm passes over."

"I'm Bella Swan, and I'm nothing special."

"I disagree, Miss Swan. I think there is more to you than meets the eye."

"If you say so," Bella looked away as a red flush graced her cheeks.

"I do," he insisted.

She followed him home and never left.

**A/N- Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

_Present_

Something roused Ephraim Black from sleep and he slowly blinked his eyes open to see that the room was still pitched in black. His mate Bella cuddled against his chest and he saw a frown grace her face. The feeling of something trying to connect to him was tugging at his chest sharply and it could really only mean one thing.

One of his descendants had phased.

"Sam," Bella muttered and he looked down thinking she had awoken but she was still asleep.

She must be having her dream visions, he mused carefully untangling himself from her embrace.

It hurt him to leave her but he knew that his duty was waiting.

"Uley," Bella mumbled turning over as Ephraim carefully pulled the sheet back up to cover her.

He now knew which one of his children had phased tonight as Bella had supplied him with the information without even being conscious. The alpha smiled at the thought that his mate was always trying to help his pack that she even did it in her sleep.

Ephraim walked over to the dresser to pull out two pairs of shorts, he pulled one on and kept the other in his hand. He knew Sam would need them when he phased back. They would both end up being tied on his ankle when he went to phase but at the moment he needed to make sure things would be taken care of here while he sorted out the newest member of the pack.

He padded softly to the room across from his and opened the door to the sight of his sleeping pack mate. The man did not want to wake him as they had all been having sleepless nights due to Bella's worries about what was coming and her gifts keeping them all awake.

It was the hardship she carried and all three of them tried to comfort her the best they could to make her comfortable. They had also been patrolling more often closer in on La Push as they couldn't let the town's resident vampires know of their existence just yet.

"Levi," he called in his deep voice.

His pack mate was about to turn over away from him when Ephraim's long arm caught him by the shoulder and startled Levi awake.

Quickly he covered Levi's mouth to keep him from making noise so that he wouldn't wake Bella.

She needed as much sleep as she could because it wouldn't be long before they came out of the little world they had created. He was brought out of his musings when his beta roughly knocked his hand away from his face. He let that little disrespect go because they were all on edge.

"Sam Uley has phased."

"Now?" Levi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to head out now. I'm hoping to catch him before he gets too far."

"I'll go with you," his beta said already moving the blanket that covered him.

"I need you here more," Ephraim said which made Levi frown.

"He's from my line, Ephraim. I should be there."

"I understand that, but I'm going to need you in charge here until I bring Sam. You should start making food for him as I'm sure he'll be starving." The alpha said moving towards the door of the bedroom.

"What about the bloodsuckers?" Levi grumbled but looked away from his alpha's gaze in submission to his orders.

"From what I can sense of the boy, he's headed away from their territory." Ephraim paused before giving one last order. "Wake Quil and tell him to go sleep with Bella so she keeps resting."

"You know she'll be upset if we don't wake her up." Levi said as he remembered just how much his little Swan had been stressing lately. She would want to go all mother hen on Sam that much he knew and he was sure his alpha was aware of that fact.

Ephraim sighed thinking along the same lines of his beta.

"We've never had a new wolf around her before and I don't want to risk her by putting her in a room with him. She may be put out but she'll understand I did what was best."

"Fine, but I warned you so I'm not in trouble here and I will be sure to tell her that." Levi said with a grin.

Ephraim rolled his eyes before leaving their home.

The beta stretched and hurriedly got dressed as he could already hear Bella stirring.

She hated sleeping alone and so he didn't bother trying to wake Quil gently, he just shook him till he saw his eyes blinking up at him.

"What?" Quil said in his deep throaty voice.

"Shh," Levi shushed him. "Sam phased tonight and Ephraim went to go help him. I need you to go sleep with Bella so she won't wake up."

"You do realize you're signing my funeral because she'll be madder than hell that we're keeping her out of the loop." Quil grumbled standing up not at all caring about his nudity. After so long together it didn't even make them blink.

"We'll just tell her it was an alpha command," Levi said a smile shaping his smooth lips.

Quil continued to mutter under his breath before walking into Ephraim's room naked as the day he was born. He didn't even want to begin to imagine their mate's reaction because she had been so worried about how they were going to handle all the things being thrown at them. Not to mention the sleepless nights they'd been having and to think the night she has some rest they have someone phase.

_Of course, that would be Bella's luck,_ he thought fondly.

He moved the sheet aside and slipped in spooning against her back and entangling their legs together. She sighed and pushed back against him trying to be as close to him as she could.

"Quil," she said softly sensing his presence and he shushed her.

Bella stirred a little more feeling the need to rise, but that was gone in the next moment as she could hear and feel the sounds of Quil's rumbling purrs. It was a good tool in keeping her asleep as it always relaxed her to the point that she often drifted away.

"Not fair," she murmured and Bella could just imagine the mischievous grin upon her Quil's face.

He was always up to no good.

"Sleep now," he said his fingers drawing little circles on her stomach to ease her into a more deep sleep.

Quil closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of his mate's heartbeat.

In the kitchen, Levi was pulling out ingredients for breakfast while his mind was trying to work through all of his thoughts.

He knew that Sam would be easier to get him to come to grips with his situation, because if not for them that boy would have been alpha. At least until Jacob Black phased but since they were still around that meant Ephraim would stay alpha and himself beta.

It was unusual for him to think of having more wolves join them because they had always been at three wolves. Not saying that they hadn't had the time to get used to the idea but still nothing could really prepare you for the reality.

Levi had felt bad for Sam when he had heard of his grandson Joshua skipping town and he was tempted to be there for the boy and his mother. Though it would have ruined their plans so he had to make due with the thought that eventually he would be able to be in Sam's life.

He knew Sam would need him now more than ever and he planned to help in anyway that he could.

The opportunity of rejoining the tribe and stepping back out into the world made him happy. He wanted to know this generation better more so than watching from inside the forest of La Push.

Their house didn't have a driveway as they had let the dirt path be grown over with foliage so that no one would come looking for the house. It had become part of the woods in many ways which pleased all four of them because their instincts liked being surrounded by their natural home.

He wondered how Ephraim was doing with young Sam but knew that he could trust his alpha to take care of things.

A grin spread across his face thinking that, though his alpha was powerful, he still hadn't dealt with a new wolf since Quil II.

_Maybe Sam will get a hit in, _he thought. _Ephraim sometimes needs to be taken down a peg or two._

**A/N- Reviews make my muse happy... :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thank you for all the support this story has gotten! You all are super awesome!**

Ephraim walked outside and pulled off his shorts and tied the two pairs to his leg before calling on his wolf. In the next moment he was on all fours and stretched out his body luxuriating in being in this form. He shook out his brown, tan and white coat before sprinting deeper into the woods letting the pull in his chest lead him towards his new pack mate was.

The Alpha couldn't hear Sam's voice in his thoughts so he guessed that he would need Levi's great grandchild to submit to him before he joined his pack. That hadn't happened when both Levi and Quil first phased but he guessed it had to do something with them being from a different generation. Though it would be more work if they had to do it every time someone shifted.

He was almost there as he could hear the sounds of a large animal running into things and tumbling about as every new wolf did. Ephraim reached out mentally to see if he could find Sam, but no he could not. Ephraim sighed to himself before dashing out into the clearing a big black wolf was in. The other wolf snarled at him in warning but Ephraim stood tall and proud he was most definitely bigger than Sam but that didn't mean the adolescent wolf would just submit to him. They circled each other and Ephraim kept his gaze locked on the younger wolf willing him to submit.

No such luck the ebony wolf refused to lower his gaze and lunged to take down the elder wolf. Ephraim batted him swiping his claws into Sam's flank warning him not to test him. The warning fell on deaf ears as Sam yet again charged trying to bite into the Alpha's throat. Ephraim leaned back onto his rear legs avoiding the sharp teeth that were coming at him. He threw his weight down onto Sam.

They rolled a few feet each one trying to be the one on top finally the elder Alpha pushed Sam onto his back teeth at his throat. Both of them were panting from the fight.

_Submit Samuel Uley!_

The Alpha order rang out into the ebony wolf's mind causing him to whimper and his body go lax in defeat of the older wolf. Ephraim got off of Sam and nudged his side letting him know that he could get back onto his feet now. Sam did so but was crouched low on his belly tail tucked between his hind legs. He crawled to his Alpha and licked his bloody muzzle.

Finally the fogginess of the wolf taking over Sam's mind cleared.

_What's happened to me? Who are you?_

Ephraim began to think on the memories on when he used to tell the legends to his people letting Sam read his thoughts.

~~~~~Spirit Blessed~~~~~

Levi was just finishing serving up breakfast when he heard his brother and great grandson walking up to the house in their human form. He smiled thinking it didn't take all that long for his descendant to shift back onto two legs. The Beta shuddered at the thought of how long it would have taken him if they had still not been alive.

He could still remember the time Ephraim showed him what the Alpha's first phase was like. Levi would not have liked to spend five weeks as a wolf and not know what had happened to him or how to change back. He looked up when the screen door opened to find Ephraim with a hand on his grandson's shoulder leading him into the kitchen.

For the first time, Levi got a close up look on his descendent. He could see that he looked a lot like Sam although he was much leaner than his grandson with broader shoulders. His eyes were light honey brown color whereas Sam had dark almost black eyes. His face was thinner as well compared to Sam but that might have been because he had been older when he first phased. He was not happy that they were all going to be practically pups when they phase but he couldn't change the course that the Spirits had set them on.

His Swan had cried when she saw that young boys would be taking on the responsibility of the wolf. They would be in school and he could only be grateful that at least that they were adults so that the new members wouldn't need to leave school for patrols and only if they were called. It would have been a nightmare for them to keep up with their studies without three elder wolves. Although college would not be an option until the danger had passed.

"Hello, Sam. I am your Great Grandfather, Levi." He held out his hand and gave Sam's a firm shake before gesturing to the food.

"Eat up, I'm sure you are hungry after that little spat." Levi smiled eyeing both the scrapes and cuts on both men.

Sam flushed scarlet before sitting down when Ephraim patted his back.

"He has inherited your fighting skills. It was almost like taking you down the first time."

"Ah yes but that was a good time," Levi said smiling mischievously at his grandson.

Ephraim took a bite of his food and then both Uley's followed his example. The Alpha was always the first to eat it was a show of his dominance and the respect they had for him.

"So you're really Levi Uley?"

"Yes I am. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yeah, you're supposed to be dead. Both of you."

"That was the plan. Ephraim, Quil and I are all very much alive and real."

"I guess. It's just all I've heard about you three are from legends and it not every day you find out that they're real. Definitely most people don't meet the people who were the legends about."

Sam served himself more fried ham, potatoes and scrambled eggs knowing that he hadn't ate this much in his whole life.

"Yes well, you'll be happier to know that you're Great Grandmother is still alive. In fact she's sleeping in the other room."

"Sheesh," he said after taking a bite of ham. "Is there any more people alive that I should know about?"

"Oh yes, we have Taha Aki in the backyard." Levi chortled when Sam's eyes widened before the young shifter shook his head at the joke he had fallen for.

"So is it true that you all you know," Sam gestured with his hand as if that explained what he was trying to say. "Are mates with my Grandmother?" He looked down at his plate while trying to fight a blush that was slowly creeping up his neck.

Ephraim shook his head as Levi chuckled at how embarrassed little Sam could get.

"She is our mate," the Alpha answered when it seemed Levi needed a moment to compose himself.

"Will I share a mate with the new pack mates well if we get more pack mates… Is more going to shift too?"

"Yes, we will have more wolves join the pack. I do not think that you all will be sharing a mate, our mating was for a purpose."

"Good, because I'm dating Leah Clearwater and I think she'd kill me if something like that happened." Sam's tense shoulders relaxed.

Levi and Ephraim shared a concerned look knowing that imprinting was always a possibility. The Alpha gave a small nod letting Levi know that he would handle informing Samuel about the chances of him imprinting.

They finished eating and Levi began to clear away the dishes with Sam's help.

"Levi, please show Sam the guest room so he can wash up and go to sleep if he wants. We will all be going to Old Quil's in the morning." The Beta's lips quirked up at the Old in Quil's name like it did every time he heard it.

**A/N- Please let me know your thoughts on this I could use all the encouragement I can get so I know there is someone who still wants to read this story. **


	4. Chapter 3

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad that you all are still with me for this journey.**

_Ephraim's Home, 1937_

She was sitting in front of the fire trying to heat up from being out in the cold. Her daughter was napping in the spare bedroom that Ephraim said that they could use while they were there. Bella shifted so that her feet were tucked under her in the cosy black arm chair that was next to the fireplace there was one across from her where Ephraim had been sitting before he had left to go fix a late lunch for them.

Bella tucked an errant curl behind her ear as she looked around the living room with curiosity about the man. The house was more like a cabin and its beauty was unlike anything Bella had been used to. It was homey and perfect for a family. The walls were made of a rich dark wood with black and white pictures of the Reservation.

On the mantle above the fireplace were pictures of Ephraim's childhood. There was also a picture of a stocky built man that was as tall as Ephraim and a more leaner man on the other side of him all holding a fishes that they had caught. The smiles on their faces made a smile flit across her face. She couldn't deny the handsomeness of the three men and something seemed to click into place in her life when looking at the photo.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the front door banged open.

"Oh, hello," the lean man from the photo said as he practically stalked her way. She saw his nostrils flare but she was more focused on this strange man who was coming right at her. Her heartbeat furiously in panic and for some reason the man in front of her stopped right in front of her. He dropped on her knees as her heart continued its beating like a drum.

"It's alright, dear one, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe," he said with the smoothest voice she had ever heard. It was like delicious dark chocolate and she immediately was put at ease. He took her pale hand in his tanned bigger one and squeezed gently.

"Don't be afraid of me," he begged her with those honey eyes, "you're safe with me."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I'm Levi by the way."

"Bella Swan."

A throat cleared behind them causing Bella to jump however Levi didn't so much as flinch as if he had known that weren't alone in the room. _Which was impossible,_ Bella thought before looking into the pair of the dark eyes of Ephraim's.

"Lunch is ready," he said giving Levi a hard stare before heading back into the kitchen.

Levi stood up and helped Bella to her feet.

He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship, dear one."

~~~~~Spirit Blessed~~~~~

_Present_

Sam rested in the bed that had been given to him to sleep in the guest room. He, of course, couldn't sleep. His mind just would not shut off no matter how many sheep he counted. The past couple hours kept replaying in his mind causing him not to able to drift off. _The impossible happened,_ he thought.

He had always thought the legends were just stories not once did he put anymore thought to them but simply as entertainment or learning a lesson in the story. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that he changed into a wolf. Not just any wolf either a big freaking huge one and then find out his ancestors were alive. Sam's surprised his heart hadn't stopped from all the surprises on this crazy night.

He shook his head before turning over onto his side and closing his eyes.

The morning brought sunshine which was rarity in their usual rainy home. Its light spilled onto the sleeping couple in the room causing a pale woman to stir. The man next to her hummed and held her tightly to his chest.

Bella slowly blinked open her eyes squinting against the light. She looked over to her companion noticing that it was Quil and not Ephraim. She vaguely recalled that Quil had come in the middle of the night to sleep with her so she assumed that Ephraim left during the night. So that meant something happened.

She closed her eyes trying to see if she remembered her dreams that often told her things from the Spirits.

"You are thinking too loud, can't sleep." A deep voice rumbled before yawning loudly.

"Quil why are you here? Not that I mind you here but last night I went to sleep with Ephraim." Bella felt him tense beneath her making a red flag pop into her head.

"Before you get mad I had nothing to do with it."

She sat up the sheet falling to her waist showing off her bare breasts which Quil's sharp eyes immediately honed in on. He felt his member twitch at the sight but Bella ignored him.

"What happened?" She growled in no mood to indulge his sexual appetite.

"I think Ephraim should tell you. It was his fault that you didn't know."

Bella's gaze narrowed.

The dreams suddenly rushed back to her.

A midnight black wolf had been the star of her visions.

Someone had phased.

Her boys had all conspired to keep her asleep.

She was not happy.

Quil saw the many emotions playing across her face before it went completely blank. He gulped he could handle an angry Bells but this calm expression she had terrified him. Bella got out of bed which his eyes trailed up and down her body appreciatively. She quickly got dressed without saying a word which successfully pulled him out of the gutter.

"Bella," he called her name which she ignored.

_Oh no, this is so not good,_ he thought.

He too got up out of bed and followed her lead by getting dressed. There was a pair of his shorts in the dresser in case he had slept in Ephraim's room. Once he had the shorts on he went to reach out to pull her into his arms but she side stepped out of the way before leaving to go into the master bathroom. Hurt swelled in his chest while he cursed his Alpha in his head.

_Damn, stupid Ephraim and his orders,_ he thought as he left the room to go to his bathroom.

Once Bella was done with the bathroom, she left the master bedroom while braiding her hair absentmindedly. She went over to the guest room and looked in on her sleeping great grandson. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and so young. Much too young to be a protector of the tribe but she couldn't do anything about that.

She walked over to his sleeping form and pressed a kiss to his forehead just needing to have contact with him. It had been too long since she had young ones in her home. That was what she would think of him as her first pup. None of her children had phased so he was technically the first for them. Bella brushed his hair out of his face knowing she would have to cut it later.

Ephraim had been the only wolf who kept his hair long. The others had complained that it was way too much fur for them. Her Alpha never had the problem so he kept his long.

Bella walked out of the guest room towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

It was awhile later that the other inhabitants stirred awake.

Quil had gone out to patrol dejectedly but Bella wouldn't give in.

They needed to know that keeping her out of the loop was wrong and that she was a part of the pack so she should be treated as such.

"Good morning, the oh so beautiful love of my life," Levi greeted cheerfully.

Bella looked away reminding herself that she was mad at them.

He pouted.

"I told him that we should wake you up, dear one. It's not my fault Alpha orders."

She peered at him for moment before setting a plate of food down in front of him and then walking away.

Levi sighed.

_Yep, we are all in the dog house,_ he sullenly thought.

Sam came in next and Bella turned towards him enveloping him in a warm hug.

"Hello, Sam. It's so very nice to finally meet you," Bella told him. "You may call me Bella. Since in public no one would believe that I was your Gran."

"Okay, Bella." He agreed easily.

"Have a seat and eat up."

"Where's Ephraim?" Sam asked.

Levi put down his cup of coffee to answer.

"He's probably sleeping still. We haven't been having the best night of sleep these past few nights." His eyes flicked towards Bella who was still ignoring him as she set about getting a plate herself.

Sam noticed the tension in the room but was distracted when Bella began to question him about everything in his life. Memories he had of his childhood, what his school was like, classes he took, friends he had and everything else she could think of.

Breakfast passed by with him talking and Bella never seemed bored instead she was fascinated by what he deemed was his boring life. He then realized that his Grandmother must have missed living life in La Push and that she really did love all her descendants. She probably would have been a part of his life if she could.

Sam wondered what his life would have been like if they had been a part of it however he knew it was a pointless thought. At least they were there now.

**A/N- There will be more flashbacks during the story so you guys will know what their life was like before the present time. Reviews makes my muse happy! ;)**


End file.
